1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved photographic film cartridge and processing techniques thereto. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-pad photographic film cartridge, a processor for processing the multi-pad photographic film cartridge, and a processing technique for processing the multi-pad photographic film cartridge in the processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pad processing, i.e. processing using a web or pad, is well known in the art of image processing. Sometimes the pad is saturated with processing chemicals and at other times, the processing chemicals are stored in a rupturable pod. When the pod is ruptured, the processing chemicals are spread across the web as a first step towards film development. Many variations of pad processing have been exercised over the years although typically a singular processing web (i.e. monopad) is combined with a film for film development. However in order to process a film using a monopad, both the film structure and the processing chemicals within the monopad become very complicated in order to accommodate the numerous processing steps such as developing, fixing and bleaching. Generally, a specific film is modified so that it can be easily processed using a particular processing pad. The start up and production costs for manufacturing each film and complementary processing pad are relatively high. Furthermore, no monopad is currently known which can be universally used for processing many different types of film with acceptable results.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,045 issued 25 Jan. 1983 to Holmes, a film processor is disclosed which allows processing of 35 mm instant type transparency film by use of a processing kit which contains a housing comprised of two sections, one of which is moveable between open and closed positions, a roller having a length of flexible sheet material wound thereupon, a container of processing fluid and a dispenser. During processing, the processing fluid is transferred from a pod to a dispenser which then coats the sheet material with the processing fluid. The film and sheet material are merged together and wound onto a take-up reel. After the processing fluid has saturated the film for a predetermined period of time (long enough to promote film development), the sheet material and the developed film are separated and rewound onto the appropriate spools. However, the disclosed method is for the processing of 35 mm instant type transparency film using a single web with the particular processing fluid stored in a rupturable pod.
The concept of providing a processing fluid within a film cassette (such as a standard sized 35 mm cassette) was disclosed by Kee et at. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,844 issued 14 May 1985. After exposure of the film in a camera, the film is rewound into the cassette and a force is applied to a support journal which is connected to a piston that ruptures ports for allowing the processing fluid to enter a chamber where the film is housed. The processing fluid saturates the film for a predetermined period of time then, the developed film is removed from the cassette. However, patent '844 requires the use of a particular liquid processing fluid which must be stored within the cassette. Different films require different processing fluids for development.
Consequentially, it is a primary object of the current invention to overcome the above and other shortcomings in the prior art by teaching the processing of any standard film (such as 35 mm film) using multiple reagent laden processing pads stored either in the film cassette or in an auxiliary cassette.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, appear hereinafter and, in part, be obvious when the following detailed description is read in conjunction with the drawings.